Harmonia
by Burdened-With-Glorious-Loki
Summary: My name is Harmonia and I am an Asgardian, this is my story. Set during Thor & The Avengers Assemble, slight crossover with Maleficent in some chapters. Loki/OC Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:**I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain******

******I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy! ******

**Harmonia**

**Chapter One**

I ran my fingers over the green grass of my uncle's field, our sun beat down on my closed eyelashes filling the darkness of my closed eyes with red spots. A slight wind blew, keeping me from overheating. Overall it was a perfect Asgardian summer's day.

My sister Sigyn's voice floated around me. "And it was then the Dark Elves disappeared from existence..."

"Oh how dull!" I interrupted pushing myself up from where I had been laying.

My older sister scowled at me, shut her book and pulled her long blond over one shoulder. "Do not blame me if you do not like the ending of my story. That's history for you"

"Well if that was me I would write a more interesting ending"

"That is you all over Harmonia, fanciful and imaginative"

"States that girl who has just joined the stage players" said I grinning at her playfully.

"I like stories" she admitted, getting up, shaking out her beige dress and heading back to our uncle's building. I got up and followed her, sighing as I went.

"Sigyn, I'm sorry!" I called after her but she did not stop.

On the way we passed a pond that once held numerous Rockwell Fish but they had been eaten by the wild animals that roamed around the Asgardian countryside. I looked at my reflection in the water. A young face looked back at me. Eyes, sea blue. Not as light as my sister's or mother's. A nose a bit too pointy, cheeks that were flushed in the midday sun. My hair was a mahogany brown with a slight curl that I was quite proud of. I wore my favourite dress, a light blue that fitted well to my transitioning body.

My mother rejoiced when I finally began to chance into a woman earlier this year, She saw I as time that a suitor was found for me. My sister already had many admirers but she could not choose between them. I dreaded the whole idea of suitors and marriage.

We said goodbye to our uncle and got into the carriage to go back home.

The silence inside the carriage was unbearable to me, I looked over at Sigyn how was still reading her history book. " So" I began and watched as she raised her head and turned towards me. Her blue eyes full of suspicion. " Is there any truth in the rumour that you are currently being courted by Prince Loki?" I asked cautiously.

"Would it matter to you if I was?" she spat icily.

"No, of course not. I was just making light conversation" I said hurriedly.

" Harmonia, you have a lot to learn. It really isn't all as simple as that. Especially when one is talking about the Princes"

"But are you though?" I probed her

"As your are so persistent. I have seen him a few times"

I gasped "I knew it!"

"But not a word to mother. She still wants me to marry Miklo"

"The dull palace guard in training. How tedious" I paused daring to ask more.

"So... tell me. Wh-what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Prince Loki of course!"

"In what aspect are you referring to?"

I threw my hands up in the air in disgust "gah! You are so frustrating"

She smirked at me and closed her book. "If you must know, I is true that Prince Loki has a certain reputation but we have not slept together at all"

I sighed, feeling cheated of gossip. We pulled up to our small house that was situated in the centre of the market province of Asgard. Not too far away from the royal palace, in fact I could see the palace from my bedroom window.

In this house lived myself and my sister, my mother Astridr and my father Foka. I also have a brother, Agini. Who was a few years older than Sigyn and many years older than me. He was an ass who was in the Royal Army and very rarely around.

"Hello darlings" called mother from the front room. We greeted her and watched as she finished sewing a dress of mine that I had ripped a day before. " You really should be more careful Harmonia. Or learn how to sew and I will not have to repair you clothes again." My mother nagged me once again.

I just nodded and drowned her out with my own thoughts about Sigyn and Loki and my feeling towards that. I could not say that I was surprised, Sigyn was beautiful. She always had been. Me, I knew I had to worked at being attractive and I often could not be bothered. I chose my moments. I knew the times when I needed to make an effort and when not to. That was enough for me.

I made my way up the stairs and into my room. We were lucky, our bedrooms were sizable. Mine housed a wooden double bed, a wooden desk and bookcase and a large mirror. My bed faced the window so I could see the palace from my bed. My clothes were also in a wooden wardrobe that apparently belonged to my grandfather.

I took off my dress, hung it up in the wardrobe and sat down on my bed in just my underdress. I picked up a fiction book that I was currently reading and picked up from where I had left off.

I as I had began I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called

My father entered. A small man with a receding hairline and a growing stomach I was hard to believe that he had once been a senator of the palace. Now age had got the better of him and he had retired to become a house husband. Under my mother's thumb from the day he had married her, he was used to it and seemed to actually enjoy being told what to do.

"Hello father" I greeted him

"Oh sorry Harmonia, I will return when you are properly dressed"

"No It's fine, come in" I smiled at my father's bashfulness.

"I just wanted to find out how your uncle was?"


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer:**I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.******

**However I do own Harmonia**

**Harmonia **

**Chapter 2 **

I was jolted awake by an obnoxious scream in my ear a few hours after my father had spoken with me. It had gotten dark outside and the evening lights of Asgard glowed through my open window.

"Harmonia! Wake up instantly I have some amazing news to share with you" shouted my sister who was almost too excited to speak.

"What is it Sigyn?" I asked irritably, sometimes when Sigyn got excited it was often presumed that I was the older sister, she was certainly a handful.

" I have been invited to the Prince's annual gathering in the Midnight Glade!" she announced proudly.

The Midnight Glade was the place to be if you wanted to be popular amongst the young adults of Asgard, especially if the sons of Odin were hosting. Well Loki had never actually hosted a gathering apparently, I was always Thor, but Loki was often in attendance.

"Wow, that's great Sigyn" said I, pleased for her.

"That's not all the news Harmonia!" She exclaimed playfully smacking me on the shoulder " you're invited too!"

"You are joking!" I shouted in surprised

"I am not! It says Sigyn and guest"

"Oh so not directly then"

"Well of course not, you've never been to one of these"

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't as if Sigyn was a social butterfly. She had only been to two of these parties and the first time she was invited by her good friend Sif, who was also in Prince Thor's Warriors Three.

" And you are invited me? Aww thanks Sigyn that is so sweet" said I, with mock kindness, trying to mask the fact that I would not like to go at all.

"You are most welcome, now lets pick something for you to wear"

"Oh goodie!" Said I sarcastically.

Sigyn began picking my dresses apart, something she loved to do on a daily basis. Finally we both settled on a long yellow dress that we both had a version of.

Yellow was our family's colour you see.

Mine had a tight bodice that tried to make me have the womanly curves I still had to obtain. The bottom flowed elegantly but was also practical for me to move around and run, if I had to.

Sigyn's was almost the same apart from it being tight all over and the seamstress had added a pale yellow, almost white cape that attached itself to her shoulders and ended in a pool around her. Sigyn's dress was very similar to my mother's wedding dress so I am reminded constantly by mother.

Once satisfied with my dress, Sigyn set about fixing my hair. She drew many strands of my hair into small braids which made their way into a pony tail. She finished it all off with a golden broach of intertwining leaves that sat high on my head.

" You look beautiful!" She exclaimed.

We made our way downstairs to present ourselves to our parents.

"Girls you both look wonderful" mother said, almost close to tears as she readjusted Sigyn's intricate up do.

"You will do our family proud tonight" said my father. A gleam in his eye.

A knock on the door signified the arrival of our transport.

As we prepared to leave my mum pulled me aside and in a low voice so Sigyn could not hear she said " now remember Harmonia, keep your opinions to yourself. Tonight is important for Sigyn so do not ruin it"

She gave me a stern look and I nodded in response. It was clear to me that both mother and Sigyn expected some sort of proposed courtship announcement between Sigyn and Prince Loki and tonight may be the night.

Will a slight feeling of fear in my stomach I left the house and joined my sister in the carriage.

It was clear that Sigyn was extremely nervous, she was constantly fiddling with her hands, crossing and uncrossing her legs or retouching her hair. After a strained silence I took her cold hand and squeezed it.

"Everything is going to be fine" I reassured her but failing to reassure myself.

She looked at me, smiled and seemed to relax. She was Sigyn once more.

By the time we had arrived at the Midnight Glade the sun had set and night had moved in. We left the safety of the carriage and followed the path into the glade that was lit by blue floating orbs.

We could hear music and laughter up ahead and Sigyn seemed to brighten as she edged closer to the party. We finally reached the glade that was full of people.

Some I had seen before at various events that the whole of Asgard was invited to. There was a mixture of males and females clothed in all colours. It was clear to me that there was only one person Sigyn was looking for but she was still anxious to leave me by myself.

"Go. Find him" I whispered to her. She looked at me briefly but then smiled and disappeared into the throng of people to find Price Loki.

I grabbed a golden drink and sat down on a grassy mound alone. Across the Midnight Glade I could see Prince Thor, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all hanging around the small body of water that seemed to leak out of the glade. They were seeming to trying to get each of them into the water, but failing miserably. In the end Thor managed to push them all into the pool and jumped in afterwards, causing a humorous scene that made most of the party turn around and watch.

Suddenly I heard my name and I turned back and looked into the forest. Out came my good friend Eira in a forest green dress, her honey coloured hair piled high on top of her head.

"Hi!" said I embracing my friend and we sat down together "what are you doing here?"

"Steinn invited me. We're courting now you know"

"and were you with him just now?" I teased, seeing her face turning bright red. "Well good for you"

"How about you? Still no courtship?"

"Sadly no, my sister brought me tonight"

"Harmonia!" On cue my sister ran up to me and Eira on top of the mound.

" I'd like you to meet someone. Harmonia, this is Prince Loki, Loki this my sister Harmonia"

"Good evening to you" greeted the God of Mischief.

I surveyed the Prince and saw dark black hair, slicked back tight against his pale skin. His eyes were a deep green, the same colour as his armour he wore tonight coupled with the gold that signified his royal status. He had a very handsome face that seemed to promise that once he matured he would become even more handsome. Compared to his brother, he was small in muscular stature but he was still extremely tall.

All I can say is if I had been standing, I would have felt rather feint, looking at this regal man.

" Good evening your majesty" I managed, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked

"Yes your majesty" then I began to get braver and said "although, this drink is despicable"

Sigyn gasped at my words and turned to Loki "I apologise for my sister, she is young and..."

Loki interrupted her by holding up his hand. He continued to stare at me and said slowly "that drink, comes from the vault of the royal court"

I felt like I could bury myself in a hole but defiantly I carried on "well they need to change the recipe" I paused and then added "your majesty"

Eira took my hand and led me away to the edge of the glade away from the couple. "I have to say Harmonia, I'm impressed. No one has ever spoken to Prince Loki like that"

"I know, I don't know what came over me" said I and we both burst into tears of laughter.

I looked back over at my sister. She caught me looking at her and mouthed "go home!"

She was mad as sin.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer:**I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.******

**I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

For about a week after the excitement of The Midnight Glade, Sigyn and my mother did not speak to me. Just my dear father. I decided to shut myself up in my room and read, I'd rather sit in solitude then be shot scathing looks from the two older women in my family.

Then one day when I was walking around the market I saw a bunch of people crowding around a message that had been pinned up to a board. Intrigued I moved closer to learn its message. It turned out to be an advert for new maids to work in the royal palace. The potential candidates would have to turn up at the palace gates at sunrise the following morning, state their intentions to the guard and would then be put through various jobs to determine their suitability. If they completed their tasks successfully the job would be theirs.

I craved escape from the tension of the house so I decided to got their the next morning. I rushed home with my purchases to tell my parents.

I burst through the door and saw my father relaxing in the front room. "Father, is mother home?"

"She is my child, do you wish to speak with her?" he asked

"I do, I have an announcement"

My father nodded and fetched my mother who still didn't look too pleased to see me.

"This better be quick Harmonia, I shall be taking Sigyn to her riding lesson shortly"

"Mother, father. Tomorrow I shall be going to the royal palace for they're advertising for new maids to work there and I shall like to give it a go"

"You take orders! I hardly think..." began mother but father stopped her.

"Good for you my darling. I hope you get the job"

Mother reluctantly smiled at me and added "yes good luck Harmonia. But before you do please go and apologise to your sister. What you did last week really upset her"

"But I have, mother. Many times!" said I

"Well do it again, otherwise I shall not let you got tomorrow morning"

I screwed up my fists to stop the anger from rising up within me. I nodded and walked up to Sigyn's room. I knocked on the door and let myself in.

"Sigyn, I apologise for my actions the other night. They were uncalled for and I'm sorry if I spoilt you evening"

Sigyn turned around and looked at me from her dressing table, hairbrush in hand.

" You have apologised to me more than once Harmonia and I still have not forgiven you. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Because mother said I would not be able to go to the palace tomorrow to try out for a maid's job if I did not apologise to you today"

Sigyn siged sadly and put the brush down. "I knew there would be something in it for you. Very well I do forgive you this time. But know this. If you ever try something like that again. No amount or grovelling will excuse you this time"

She stood up and pulled me into a big hug "Good luck sister"

Very early the next morning I pulled a cloak around my shoulders. Put on my darkest dress and made my way up the path to the Royal palace. In the dim morning light I could still see the palace gleam gold like it always did. A small crowd of people were standing outside the gates both male and female all awaiting to be let in to try out for the jobs.

The tasks they had us do were almost degrading. I had to collect the palace's washing and take to be washed and ironed. I had to clean the entire throne room between me and two other girls and I had to serve the less important Senators lunch and dinner. By the end of the day was exhausted but unsure if I had performed as well as the Head of the Servants wished me to.

My fears had been unnecessary as I was one of the few that was hired. There were three others chosen on that day. Two other girls and a male.

The next day I arrived at the palace at the same time as the previous morning. Given robes of the servants, a golden material that made me feel regal even though I was still just a peasant and given my area of the palace to work in.

I was paired my an other maid called Collia who had been working in the palace for some time. We were in charge of making sure that the corridor that connected most of the palace to the main throne room was clean and also serving food to those who requested it to be brought to their rooms.

It was hard work but I was glad to be out of the house. Even though my sister had now forgiven me, my mother was still under the impression that I was going to sabotage Sigyn's courtship to Prince Loki and reminded me daily that I was at the palace to work and not to flirt with the royal Princes.

I had seen Prince Thor and Loki a few times since my employment began but they often ignored me which was to be expected.

One day we received an order to bring Lunch to Prince Loki's bed chambers. My colleague said she was too busy so requested that I take it to him on my own. I agreed and made my way down to the vast kitchen to collect it. It turns out he had only ordered a green coloured soup and a bread roll. Most men who wanted their food brought to them order the equivalent of a whole pig just to see the servants struggle to get it in their room all by themselves with out dropping it all on the floor.

I collected the soup and eventually found myself in front of Loki's door. His room was once of the highest in the whole palace. Out of the way over everyone at the top of a tall tower. Slightly out of breath I knock on the door but heard no response. Braving it a little I decided to not knock again but to open the door an walk right through.

What I saw astounded me.

The young pince was shirtless, with his back to me. He was not extremely well built as Thor was but he seemed to be one of those guys that would always come out on top in a fight. The reason for his half nakedness was unclear to me as I noted the actual events that was occurring around him. Golden balls were flying round his head and with a flick of his wrist they seemed to change direction. He could levitate them and control their direction and speed. He could do magic!

Sensing this was something I should not be witnessing I cleared my throat to declare my presence. Immediately the balls dropped and he wheeled around to see me.

'_My Gods his front is even more glorious than his back_' thought I before hurriedly saying "Your lunch Your Majesty"

I quickly put the soup down and all but run out of the room.

I took a moment to calm down in the small almost cupboard that the maids were given to relax in when they were not needed.

There had always been rumours that Loki's tricks and pranks had magical workings but nothing was ever proven or addressed. Now I had seen proof clear as the day that Loki had extraordinary powers. This intrigued me. I wanted to know how.

That evening when I returned home from work I cornered Sigyn in the kitchen to see if she knew about Loki's magical abilities.

"Of course I know!" she said matter of factly "Its a well known fact in the inner circle of Thor and Loki's friends"

Recently Sigyn had decided that she had become key to this inner circle, with her being Loki's current and longest lasting courtship.

" and I bet that if I asked him nicely, he would teach you some tricks of your own. He tried with me but apparently I don't posses that sort of power"

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, thanks to all who have added this story to their favourites so far. I have big plans for this story so keep on reading. If you like it or even if you don't please review. I love to hear your views!<p>

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

****I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy!****

**Chapter 4**

I was busy dusting the books off the bottom shelf in the library the next day when I heard the door open and close behind me. I stood up to greet the new occupant to the room and discovered that it was Prince Loki. I bowed to him and he smirked at me.

"It always amuses me to see girls of you age bowing to royalty"

"Why is that Your Highness?" I inquired

"Because it looks ludicrous, bowing should be only be displayed by older dignitaries, then it would be easier for them to be tripped up"

"Well if it makes its easier for you my Prince I shall never bow to you" His smirk faded from his lips. He was clearly not used to be answered back to by a young woman.

"Enough of this mindless chatter. I have a proposition for you. Did you or did you not witness me practising magic in my room yesterday?"

"I did"

"And did you ask your sister to ask me to teach you magic"

"I did"

"You must know Harmonia, that I don't take giving lessons lightly. I find many students to be incompetent and unable to learn."

"I will try my hardest your Majesty"

"Excellent. Meet me tonight at The Midnight Glade. Your first lesson begins there. Oh and Harmonia." He began to walk towards me, until he was almost an inch away from my nose. Then he whispered "you don't need to keep calling me Your majesty or Prince Loki when we are practising magic. Loki is just fine"

With that he vanished in a golden puff of smoke. I exhaled the breath that I had no idea I was holding in.

That night, I crept out of my house when my parents had though I had gone to sleep. I took one of our horses and rode him to the Midnight Glade. Loki was already there, waiting for me. He seemed to be lost in thought. Staring into the shimmering pool.

"See anything interesting?" I asked making him turn around and look at me.

"Nothing yet" he answered simply "Shall we begin?"

I nodded and sat down with him on the same mound top we had met previously.

"Now practising the art of magic is a very delicate process. Not everyone can do it. Some are born with natural talent others can learn in time."

"Which one were you?" I asked

"My mother taught me. She was born with magic and she was a very apt teacher. She said that everyone has the ability to unlock their powers but some lack the will to" the he added "like your sister"

"What makes you think I'll be any different?" I said, slightly offended.

He slyly smiled "I don't, but I can only hope"

"So how does one access their magical abilities?"

Loki shifted himself to sit right opposite me and crossed his legs. I copied him and took a deep breath.

"You need to focus, access certain parts of your brain that you have not used before. Close your eyes, steady your breathing. Think of nothing, do nothing but listen to my voice"

I obeyed and closed my eyes. The world was shut off to me. With my eyes closed I could hear the breeze shifting through the trees. The water lapping at the bank. I tried to shut that all out and to concentrate on Loki's voice. Suddenly Loki's cold hands took my own and drew mine towards him.

"Focus deep within you. I'll be sending low level waves into you. Try to harness them, feel them swirling around you. Are you ready? I will be sending them to you now."

I waited, ready. But felt nothing.

"Dig deep inside of you Harmonia. If you can feel them. Think about sending the waves back to me. Do this now Harmonia"

I tired really hard to find a sign of something that could be considered as magic but I was too distracted by Loki's cold but soft hands holding my own. I screwed my face forcing myself to feel anything at all but to no avail.

"Stop Harmonia, open your eyes"

He let go of my hands as I opened my eyes. The look on his face was one of disappointment.

"It appears that you are the same as your sister. That upsets me but I cannot change what you are"

I looked down at my legs, crestfallen and suddenly exhausted. I was about to open my mouth to apologise but then a sudden surge of defiance came over me and I stood above him.

"Let me try again. Next week, we can meet again here and I promise I will try again"

"I am a very busy man Harmonia, I cannot be wasting my time on a lost cause" he looked up at me through his eyelashes and then stood up to tower over me once more. "Very well. One more try"

Over the week I worked on focussing and shutting everything out. Which was hard, particularly at work. I also visited the Asgardian Library and researched different forms of magic to try and understand more about Loki's powers.

Finally the night came and I arrived at the glade once again. This time I was the only one there. I hoped Loki had not forgotten. I had wanted to remind him during the later part of the week but decided it was not my place. This would be the last time I'd listen to the advice my mother would have given if I had discussed it with her.

Just as I was about to give up and return home I heard the sound of hooves and saw Loki riding into the glade on his midnight black horse. He jumped down and said to me "I apologise for my lateness, my father required my presence"

"No need to apologize to me" said I bitterly

He ignored my tone and produced a green sash from his trouser pocket.

"What is that for?" I inquired just as he tired it around my head, blinding me.

"Concentration Harmonia. No need to worry. Just take my hands and follow me"

I reluctantly took his hands and I felt myself moving over to the pool. "If you throw me in I'll kill you" then hastily I added "Your Majesty"

"I am not going to push you in Harmonia. Not today. Now concentrate"

I sighed and began the routine I had developed. First I took a deep breath and exhaled fully. Then I began work on shutting everything down I finally could not hear or feel or smell anything apart from my heartbeat and the sound of Loki's smooth, almost velvet like voice.

"If you are ready Harmonia I will send the waves through to you again. Squeeze my hand when you are ready for me"

I steadied myself and then squeezed his hands. At first I felt nothing once again. I began to worry but then and I focussed and then I felt something. At first it felt cold, then what could only be described as electricity surged through me which was not painful but an uneasy feeling. It seemed to fill my entire body.

Somewhere in the distance Loki's voice broke through. "Send it back to me Harmonia, if you can"

I thought about pushing the current back through to Loki. Nothing happened once again but then I gave an almighty mental push and Loki's hands disappeared from my own.

"Loki!"Shouted I concerned for my tutor. I hurriedly untied the blindfold and saw him standing away from me looking at his hands amazed.

"That was...unexpected"

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, I was just shocked. I have never felt so much power. Not since my mother first taught me. You certainly have the gift Harmonia"

I grinned and he grinned back at me.

Over the next few months Loki nurtured my gift. I learnt how to levitate objects, how to make things disappear and how to change things to suite my will. We both practised how to disappear ourselves and end up in totally different places. In short whatever the Queen taught Loki he taught me.

There was always something on Loki's mind however. It wasn't until the beginning of the next month did I find out what.

* * *

><p>Oooo what's on his mind? Tune in next week to find out! Here's a clue, these events are taking place during Thor 1.<p>

Hope you enjoyed once again. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

****I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy!****

**Harmonia **

**Chapter 5 **

It wasn't often that Loki and I communicated outside of our lessons, after all people would soon get suspicious if a Prince of Asgard started getting friendly with the servants especially when she is the sister of his current courtship. So when Loki pulled me aside in the main corridor one afternoon. He caught my elbow and took me over towards one of the windows.

"What?" I questioned, pretending to clean the window ledge. I could tell Loki was seething with anger.

"My father plans to make Thor king." He said simply, trying to control his anger

"Well what did you expect, he is the eldest"

"Thor is not fit to be king, he is not ready and he will run this kingdom into the ground with his flippant ways" he sighed looked at the ground and then looked into my eyes "I need your help"

"What can I do? I'm just a servant. What makes you think I have any sort of power of persuasion"

"It's not a case of persuasion. I just need you to help me play a little trick on my brother and father"

I thought for a moment. It was clear that I was the only person Loki could trust with this. Otherwise I was sure he's ask help from any other person before me.

"OK I'll help you" I agreed. We smiled at each other and it was only then that I noticed that he was holding my hands. "Erm Loki.."

It was then Loki let go of one of my hands, he brushed a stray piece of hair that had escaped from my messy brunette bun and tucked it behind my ear. He put one figure under my chin and tilted my face towards his own. He bent down and his lips captured my own.

My heart was hammering in my ears and my brain was going ten to the dozen. I couldn't believe I was experiencing my first kiss and with my tutor too. Loki was an exceptional kisser almost sweeping me off my feet. Abruptly I came to my senses and I gently pushed him away by his chest.

"What is the matter?" he asked his eyes concerned.

"We can't be doing this! You are courting my sister and not to mention that I'm a servant and you are a prince!" I was stunned. He appeared to be laughing at me!

"What is so funny!" I exclaimed

"I was never courting your sister. I cannot stand her in fact. The poor girl got it into her head that we were an item and I couldn't get rid of her. That was until the young royal guards returned from their month long training session is the mountains. Now she's all over one of them. Forget her and please Harmonia help me"

"OK, I'll help you"

He beamed down at me and captured my lips once more. I was so grateful that the hallway was luckily empty. When he released me I was breathless, he whispered to me "meet me by the orchard on top of the hill, there's somewhere I want to take you"

With that he left me and sauntered towards the throne room. I stood there, dumbfounded wondering what had just happened and what was the strange heat I was feeling inside of me.

I met Loki, just as he said by the entrance to the orchard whist the sun was setting. I had decided to walk there as it wasn't far from my home and I wanted to enjoy the Autumnal air and the golden sunset. When I arrived Loki was already there waiting for me, leaning against his black horse.

"I thought you weren't coming" he admitted patting his stead on the side

"I had you worried didn't I!" I joked as I stood beside him. He did not reply but motioned for me to get onto the horse.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I mounted the horse.

"You'll see." said he as he joined me.

We rode for ten minuets away from the palace and the town until we reached a lush ravine. Right at the bottom was a small uninhabited cottage that had once belonged to a wise old man who had since passed away. This was our final destination.

Loki unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist and held it open for me to enter. We found ourselves in the front room, all the furniture was still how the old man had left it, if a little dusty. I walked over to the fireplace, spread my fingers and willed for it to be warm. The fireplace was then alight with fire casting an orange glow onto mine and Loki's faces.

"So tell me about this great scheme of yours?"

"Next week, my father is expected to announce Thor to be his successor and to start the wheels in motion for him to be crowned king. I intend to create such a distraction that the ceremony cannot continue"

"How?"

"The Frost Giants"

"The Frost Giants! Loki you can't! You know what the relationship between Asgardians and The Frost Giants is like! And they're dangerous, not to mention how Thor will react, he's clamouring for a fight!"

"Calm down Harmonia, please. Do not worry. Everything will be fine" he silenced the rest of my objections with kisses.

"Please...just...trust..me" said he through his kisses, trailing his soft lips from my own lips, around my jaw and down to my neck, making my insides flip with excitement, and there it was again. The deep heat igniting inside of me.

Our kisses became more frantic as we half sat, half fell onto the moth-eaten sofa. My hands locked themselves into Loki's hair, finally messing up his slicked black locks. His hands moved through my own hair, down over my shoulders, cupping my breasts and finally pushing my bottom forward so I was closely pressed against him, in fact, almost sitting on top of him.

We eventually found ourselves upstairs collapsed on the old bed, our naked bodies entwined together, before he entered me Loki whispered "don't worry I'll be gentle"

All I could do was nod, my heart beating in my ears in excitement. I looked into Loki's eyes as he claimed me, I felt not pain but an overwhelming sense of desire flow through me. We gathered speed and we made feral noises that before this event I would have found ridiculous but now it felt right. Every now and then we switched from him being on top of me to me on top of him. Time flew by until suddenly the pressure I felt building up inside of me release. I screamed his name and he mine and we came together in a sweaty mess of skin and sheets.

We held each other and we drifted off to sleep. I had a silly grin on my face which would not go for some weeks afterwards.

* * *

><p>Hi all!<p>

Thanks for reading the latest instalment! I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a long time since I've written Fanfiction, let alone sex scenes so do forgive me if I seem a little rusty.

Hold on to your hats folks, things are about to take a turn in the wrong direction for our lovers.

See you soon!

Hannah


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

****I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy!****

**Harmonia **

**Chapter 6**

Whilst Loki and I kept our relationship a secret other events were occurring in Asgard that were far more important. Loki did indeed create a commotion during Thor's supposed announcement of this impending coronation, thanks to The Frost Giants. Loki achieved what he wanted and more. Thor was not named king and he did indeed seek vengeance against The Frost Giants resulting in Thor's expulsion from Asgard to Midgard.

What Loki did not count on was him finding out that he was not of Asgardian blood as he thought but a Frost Giant, stolen fromJötunheimr during the last war and raised as Odin and Frigga son. Loki confronted Odin resulting in Odin falling into the Odinsleep indefinitely. I spent the night in Loki's chambers, keeping up the pretence to my family that I was working longer hours at the palace, and held him whist he wept in anger and reassured him when he showed me his true face.

We made love several times that night as loud as we liked with Loki's room being as far away from the other bed chambers as we wanted. As Loki came for the final time and I unwrapped myself from around him he whispered to me. "I don't know what I'd do with out you Harmonia." In reply I kissed his lips, laid his head between my breasts and embraced him. I fell into a light sleep and just before I was about to enter the deeper world of dreams I heard Loki mutter, "I love you"

The next morning I woke up to find Loki gone. In his place was a small note left on his pillow. It read 'I have been summoned to the Throne room by my mother and the senators. I hope to see you later. Please make full use of my bathroom before you begin your work. Yours Loki'

I smiled and stretched out like a cat. Luckily I knew that no one would be coming to clean Loki's chambers until later that day so I would not have rush to get up. I picked Loki's green dressing gown up from where it had been draped over the chair. I hunted for the tie that was meant to be with it before I remember that Loki had used it to tie my wrists together and to the bed last night. I found it, still in its place around the bed nob.

I walked into the bathroom that was off the bedroom and ran the water into the golden tub. I swirled my fingers and the water turned blue as I magicked bubble bath into the water. The air now smelt of a summers day.

Once the tub was filled I took off the robe and sunk into the warm water, submerging my entire body. Underwater Loki's last words came back to me. His admission of his love brought a huge grin to my face. As I floated to the top I heard the door open. My eyes flew open in a panic but found that it was Loki standing there. He looked in shock and ecstatic all at once.

"Everything all right" I enquired

"My mother announced to the court this morning that with my father now in the Odinsleep, that I was to be king until he awakens"

"Loki! That's amazing!" said I

"Yes, it is rather. Isn't it. And now I must see Thor"

"Thor? What has he got to do with this? How will you find him, you don't know where in Midgard the Allfather sent him"

"Do not worry Little Harmonia. Heimdell will know. I shall be back as soon as I can my love."

With that he kissed me and left me to get dressed.

Little did I know that Loki's involvement with The Frost Giants were not over. With Thor and his father absent. He began to work on tricking his biological father Laufey to come to Asgard to kill him. It was clear to me that Loki's obsession with securing the throne of Asgard was growing quickly.

I stupidly stood by him as he sent the metal destroyer to Midgard to ensure Thor would never return. But that did not work and Thor fought against the destroyer and earned the right to wield Mjölnir once more.

I watched as Loki blasted Thor out of the King's bed chambers and then rode out to destroy Jotunheim. It was then I decided that I had to stop this madness.

I grabbed a lone horse and followed. When I arrived Loki had been pinned down by Mjölnir, I tried to remove it but Loki motioned for me to hide and to not get involved. Finding no place to hide I crouched by Loki and watched as Thor tryied to make his way towards the Bifrost to turn it off.

"Look at you. The Mightly Thor! With all your strength, and what good does it do you now huh!" shouted Loki " Do you hear me brother! There's nothing you can do!"

Suddenly Thor held out his hand and Mjölnir flew into his outreached palm. He then began to smash the rainbow bridge right at the entrance to the Bifrost.

"Thor's gone insane!" I shouted to Loki.

"What are you doing? If you destroy that bridge you'll never see her again!"

We looked at each other and we both registered the same fear in our eyes. I tried to conjure a spell to prevent his movements but nothing happened. Then I saw Loki get up and run towards Thor. At the same time as Loki leapt into the air and aimed his sceptre at Thor. The Thunder God struck the bridge once ore time and a almighty wave erupted from the break sending me flying backwards.

I landed in a heap, my head throbbing. When I finally managed to get up again I noticed that Odin had awakened and was reaching over the edge of the broken bridge. I staggered towards him and realised that the force of the bow had sent both Thor and Loki over it. Odin was holding onto Thor's Leg, Thor had hold of Loki's sceptre with Loki on the end of it. As I drew nearer I heard Loki shout "I could have done it father, I could have done it. For you! For all of us"

"No Loki" Odin answered

The I heard Thor shout "Loki no!" and my heart sank. I saw my mentor, my love, float into space. Never to be seen again.

I screamed as Odin pulled Thor up and in a moment of madness I took a few steps back and then ran past Odin and Thor and floated off into the cold blackness. The last thing I remember thinking was "I'll find you Loki."

* * *

><p>Dum dum duuuum! That is the end of part one. Don't worry! This story is in at least three parts so there's a lot more to come.<p>

Just a heads up. The next few chapters will not have Loki in them but you get to see more of Harmonia which I hope is all right.

Loki will be back I promise!

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review once you've finished the chapter to let me know your opinions.

See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

****I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy!****

**Harmonia**

**Part 2 **

**Chapter 7**

Pain. All I felt was pain. My legs, my back, my arms. Especially this weird sort of cramping in my stomach. I lay there for what felt like days, weeks even. I couldn't wake up, I just saw Loki letting go of the sceptre and the look he gave me of pure loss as he floated away from me.

Eventually there was a rustling behind me and a female voice rang through me "Would you look at that Raven, we have a new guest in Andalatia" She sounded well spoken, older than I. Another, a male voice with an odd accent joined her "She looks badly hurt mistress. I don't think she's fully with us"

"You are right my pet. Hold my staff for me" She moved towards me and spoke quietly "do not worry my child I shall awaken you. This may hurt a bit"

What felt like fire burst through my entire being forcing my eyes open. I gasped for breath as the world swam into view. If Asgard's colour palate was orange and gold, this world, this Andalatia was green. The trees and grass were green, the flowers were green even the sky had an emerald tinge to it.

In front of me was the woman. She was pretty, older than I just as I thought, with pale skin. Black hair pulled tight into a bun, with two enormous horns protruding from the back of her head. She was wearing a black dress that cascaded over her body like a waterfall. Behind her was the man, dirty faced, grubby hair and with scars over his face and on his chest, for his black shirt was unbuttoned a couple of times.

"She's pretty" said he

"She can hear you" Said I, my voice horse

"You'll have to forgive him. He has a bird brain. Literally" said the woman and she waved her hand and the man turned into a Raven. She then looked down at me and said very slowly "Don't panic but I think you've been seriously hurt"

I followed her gaze down to in-between my legs. My drab maid's dress that I had been wearing in Asgard was soaked with blood at the bottom. I was terrified and I screamed as loud as I could until my mouth was covered over by the man's hand.

"I'm going to examine you, please keep calm" said the woman.

She grabbed the tall staff that was standing up on its own and with the ball at the top pointing towards me, she moved it up and down my body without touching me like I was being scanned.

Finally she concluded her examination and sat back on her heels. She nodded to her companion and he his hand drop away from my mouth.

"The good news my dear is that nothing is broken which is a miracle as I saw drop from the sky. However I am very sorry to tell you that you have lost the baby you were expecting."

My eyes widened in shock "excuse me?"

"Oh dear, you didn't know you were pregnant did you?"

"No, I didn't" my voice cracked and the tears flowed like a river down my cheeks. I crumpled up in a heap, laid on the floor and sobbed until I felt empty inside. By the time I finished it was beginning to get dark.

The woman looked at me pitifully. "It's getting dark, its too late to make it back to my home now so we are going to make a camp here. You are welcome to join us"

"I shall, thank you" said I, far away. Wishing I was back on Asgard with my love, my Loki. I crawled over to a small mound and sat myself on top whilst my new companions busied themselves with building a camp and a fire with the use of magic. The man found a log and made a comfortable looking chair out of it. He looked at me and said "would you like to sit down?"

I took up the offer and settled myself in for the night. "Now, introductions" commanded the woman "My name is Leficent and this is my accomplice and friend Raven. As you've probably guessed he is a bird, this world is called Andlaita. We very rarely get visitors here. We were cut off from the rest of the realms centuries ago but our closest cousin is Midgard, and you are?"

"I'm Harmonia and until recently I resided in Asgard until my lover threw himself off the edge of the Bifrost bridge and I tried to rescue him."

"Well that was a bit idiotic" remarked Raven

"I have to admit it wasn't one of my best ideas. But at least I have arrived into a realm that is no stranger to magic, you see on Asgard, only a handful of people can do what you can do. Myself included"

"You can do magic?" questioned Leficent

"Let me show you" I answered and I held out my hand and conjured a flower from thin air.

"Beautiful! I think I shall have a great use for you Harmonia" said Leficent.

The following day we journeyed slowly to the ruins that Leficent lived in. She showed me to a room that she said could be mine is I wished it. I agreed and set about to making it a bit more homely and I succeed by filling in the holes in the walls, adding a fireplace, creating a blue rug to put on the floor and making use of the hay bales and magicking a bed out of them. With that I collapsed in exhaustion and didn't wake up until a few days later.

* * *

><p>Hi all<p>

Just a short one today. Don't worry the next one will be longer with more action in it.

As always please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

****I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy!****

**Harmonia**

**Chapter 8**

Over the years I worked hard to be as useful to Leficent as I could. We established that she wanted to take over the castle that was situated in the middle of Andalusia and force the royal family to abdicate so she could rule in their place.

She placed me in charge of recruiting as many soldiers as necessary to help storm the castle as we would not be able to accomplish this goal on our own, no matter how powerful our magic was combined.

I would visit as many seedy taverns as I could to find recruits. I always dressed in dark clothes and wore a mask to protect my identity, not that I was particularly well known in this world. The meetings would often go like this.

"Do you sir wish to join my army?" Said I

"I do" said the recruit

"How do I know you will be good for us? What skills do you possess?"

The candidate would then answer what they were good at. Most men would answer sword fighting or other forms of combat but I once had a man who said that cooking was his skill. I kept him on anyway, after all, we needed a cook.

We trained hard, Leficent taught me how to fight with my magic, not how to just show off.

I was the eve of the battle and I fixed my hair high up on my head and put on a dark blue tunic and tight trousers, something I had got used to in my new home. I had worn trousers only once before in Asgard as it was still the norm form women to wear womanly clothing. A dress however would not help me in a battle.

Before we left to journey to our base just on the edge of the woods, close enough to the castle, Leficent came to me.

"Nervous?" She asked me

"A little." Answered I, making sure my sword was in my sheath.

"Concentrate. Make sure you are fully focussed and your magic will be as strong as you wish it to be. We will win, I am sure of it" said she and she embraced me.

Dawn the next morning we begun our attack. I took my unit of five other men and stormed the back of the castle. We won our battles purely because the castle's defences were concentrated on the front. I managed to let Leficent and Raven in and took my unit to storm the great hall, where I was positive that the King and Queen would be held up. Our objective was to capture the royal couple for Leficent.

The corridors towards the hall were teaming with guards all ready for our attacks. I encouraged my sword with spells and found myself waving the blade around my head like a mad woman. I took down several guards in one turn once I lowered the sword to abdomen height. A huge guard appeared at the other end of the corridor, blocking the entrance that would eventually lead to the great hall.

"You fight well little girl, but now you shall meet your end!" Growled he

"No today mate" spat I, crouching down low, blade on guard. I then had an idea and put away my sword. I shifted my weight and readied myself for the attack. The guard smirked at what he thought was my surrender. He rand at full speed towards me. I waited until the very last second, rubbing my hands together. Before he was within reaching distance I spread both my hands and an incredible ball of fire exploded from me. The force knocked him sideways, bursting through the wall and sent him, engulfed in flames, falling into the moat below us.

I smiled at my victory and strode towards the end of the hallway. A solider of mine appeared at my side, his head had a massive gash upon it that was dripping blood but other than that he was unharmed.

"That was showing off" he commented but I hushed him with my hand. I looked around, suspiciously.

"Don't it strike you as odd that his part of the castle, the very heart of it, where they have chosen to hide the King and Queen, should be this empty."

"Perhaps we killed them all, or they didn't expect us to get this far"

"Perhaps" I said distantly as we reached the door to the great hall. I re-drew my sword and with my free hand I unlocked the door with magic and we braced ourselves for a full on attack. Which never came.

The great hall was empty apart from the furniture. "How is this possible?" I shouted at the solider beside me.

"Our information must have been false" said he

"Clearly" said I kicking the door in frustration.

"Now, now there's no need to take it out on the furniture" came a voice from behind the thrones at the other end of the room on a platform. Out stepped a man with short red hair in a black and white outfit I had heard that male Midguardians wore sometimes. It was called a suit.

"Who are you!" shouted I, raising my weapon and taking several steps forward.

"My name is Agent Maxx, I work for SHIELD"

"SHIELD, I have never heard of such organisation"

"I should expect not Harmonia but nevertheless, I need you to come with me now"

"Why should I! I have a war to win. I don't even know where I would be going and how is it that you know of my name"

"You would be travelling to Earth, or Midgard as you call it I think. I know a lot about you Harmonia, It was Thor himself who told us to find you. We need your help, we need to you capture someone for us"

"Who?"

"Loki brother of Thor"

I felt as if all my emotions had overwhelmed me, my stomach seemed to drop and my whole body fell to the floor with it. Minuets before the darkness overcame me I heard the red haired male say " oh well, at least this is easier."

He then directed his last comment to the solider "Thank Leficent for me, we will return her when her contract has been completed."

* * *

><p>AN **Happy 2015 everyone! I hope you all had a great time celebrating whatever you do celebrate. I apologise for not updating sooner. Things have been a bit mad here with Christmas and new year, which I why I will be updating twice if not three times today. **

**Exciting times, we are now moving into The Avengers part of the story with the induction of Fury, Stark, Captain America and all the others. I hope you're ready! **


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

****I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy!****

**Harmonia**

**Chapter 9**

I awoke on a hard bed in a bright white room. My tunic had been changed for a tight blue all in one piece that fitted nicely. I swung my legs off the bed and steadied myself as the room slightly spun. There was a looking glass to the left of me and I regarded myself inside it. My hair was a mess so I thought of the style I wanted, clicked my fingers and my mahogany hair that had since lost its natural curl from when I was a young girl was plaited to the side. Since when had I aged so much?

A knock at the door announced that someone else was present. I turned around to seen a woman with red curly hair, in an orange top and black trousers. "Good evening Harmonia"

"Who are you, what is this place?" said I, a little frustrated.

"This is SHEILD, and my name is Natasha Romanoff. We need your help Harmonia"

"Yes so I hear. But why me?" Said I, bluffing.

"We know about your singular relationship with Loki. We are currently trying to find him. He has taken something from us." She led me out into a huge room with many windows at one end. It was dark outside but inside it was well lit. Many Midgardians were seated around flat screens all displaying Loki's face. They were searching for him. Standing on a platform with two screens either side of him was a tall man, with dark skin and dark clothes. He turned when Natasha said " Director, she is awake"

He looked at me with one eye as the other was covered with a black eye patch. "Miss Harmonia, glad you could join us, my name's Nick Fury" said he "we hear you can help us find Loki"

"Yes, so Thor tells you apparently. Where is he, I should like to speak with him"

"Ah yes, actually. That information did not come from Thor, We haven't seen him since he was last on Earth. It was more of a wild guess. We had discovered that an Asgardian had found her way onto Andalasia the same time as we discovered the planet itself. We hoped you may have some relationship with Loki and from your reaction it appears you do"

"We had relations yes this is true" I admitted "but why you think I could persuade him to to give back what he has taken from you is laughable"

"No harm in trying though"

Suddenly a male midguardian said "We got a hit! 67% match, cross check 79%"

"Location?" asked another male

"Germany, he's not exactly hiding" answered the first male.

Fury looked at a Blond male, dressed differently to the others. "Captain, you're up. Take Harmonia here with you. She may be able to help"

On the way to our transportation the Captain introduced himself to me, He said his name was Steve Rodgers or Captain America. I gave my name to him and he shook my hand. A custom I didn't really understand.

Before we reached a door that would lead to flying machine called a helicopter we were taken to separate rooms to change. I was given a dark green backless dress that simmered in the light. It was beautiful, I hadn't worn anything like it for a long time. When my attendant left the room for a moment to magicked my hair into a sophisticated up-do and applied the make-up that was given to me. She had explained what each of the cosmetics were for so I had a vague idea what to do.

Once finished I stepped through the other door and found myself in the helicopter. Captain Rodger was already sitting down, dressed now in a tight outfit that was blue, a round red and white and blue shield with a white star in the middle was by his side. He noticed my entrance and stood for me.

"Wow, you look amazing. What exactly is your relationship to this Loki?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I smirked as I sat down.

As we began out journey, Fury's voice spoke in the helicopter "Harmonia, we will send you in first. Find Loki, reason with him. If things start to look bad, Captain, that where you come in"

"Understood Sir" answered the Captain

It took us a few moments to reach the place called Germany, and all through the journey I kept silent, my stomach in knots

We landed a fair way from the building Loki was apparently in and I was driven to the front door by a horseless carriage called a car. A male Midgardian held out his hand form me and helped me out of the car. I walked into a vast room with many men and women all dressed like me in dresses and suits. There was music playing which was beautiful, I was offered a golden drink in a tall glass which I took. It tastes bitter and bubbly but was pleasant. "Don't let it go to your head" came Natasha's voice in my ear, for I was wearing an earpiece that allowed communication between herself and me. I smiled at her comment and set about trying to find Loki.

Sometime had past and I still had not located my former lover, I had drunk a few of the golden glasses and my head felt a little light and airy.

A man was addressing the crowd, his voice magically enhanced by the black thing in front of him so we could all hear him, no matter where you stood or what the musicians played.

All of a sudden I saw him. Up on the second level, there was Loki. Striding along in a Black suit, with a green scarf placed round his shoulders. His hair had grown considerably and was sleeked back off his face but fell to his shoulders. He looked sick but was still handsome, still my Loki. My heart was racing as he almost jogged down the stairs in front of me, a golden cane in his hand that glowed blue at the tip.

He tosed it once in his hand and whacked the security guard next to him. I was astounded, and a little turned on at the violence displayed by him. He then grabbed an older Midgardian and dragged him over to a table. He flipped him over so the old man lay on his back and produced a sliver instrument, hovered it over the man's eye for a second then slammed it down onto him. The man screamed, causing others to shout and scream and flee away from him.

Loki just grinned mischievously, proud of the chaos that had ensued. This was not my Loki. "We've got a situation" said I to Natasha.

"Don't worry, The Captain is on his way, get yourself outside"

I nodded, and hurried with the crowd, tears in my eyes.

I was outside and I stood with the rest of them, shivering in the cold. I looked back and there was Loki again, following us now in his amour, all in glorious green and gold. His horned helmet on his head. I watched as he aimed his glowing staff at an oncoming vehicle making it topple over. People ran but every time they thought they had go away another apparition of Loki appeared to stop them. He had been practising as well. "Kneel before me! I said kneel!" Commanded Loki. I found myself falling to my knees.

I watched him as he made his way through the crowd. Oh how I wanted to stand up and announce that I was still alive. I was sure now that it was the thought that he had lost me that had driven him insane. "Is not this better? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

An old man stood up and faced him, my heart began to beat again faster and faster " not to men like you."

Loki smiled at him " there are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki aimed a blue blast of power at the Midgardian but Captain American leapt in front of the old man and deflected it with his shield sending it to Loki knocking him down.

Captain American then said "you know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki sneered "The soldier. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

I then took my chance, if I wasn't going to make myself known now, they would forget about me.

"Loki! Stop this now!" I said commandingly standing up to my full height, plus a little extra with the heels.

Loki looked towards me and his face fell in surprise "Harmonia! No this is a trick. You are dead"

"As are you meant to be my love" said I picking my way through the Midguardians until I was in touching distance of Loki. My body ached for him to hold me once again. "Come with us, my love. We can help"

"My Love, I guess we can guess how they know each other." Said the metal man who had just joined us.

"Mr Stark" addressed Captain America

"Cap'in" said the metal man.

A whole team of SHIELD agents surrounded us, all pointing their metal weapons at Loki. They escorted him into the additional helicopter and strapped him in. The Captain and the Metal Man went in the additional helicopter and I was escorted in the other one. It was clear to me that they wanted to keep Loki and myself apart for as long as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

****I do, however own Harmonia. Enjoy!****

**Harmonia**

**Chapter 10 **

I sat in the helicopter sulking like a petulant child, _how dear they keep Loki and I apart for this long! _Thought I. I wrapped the coat I had been given, around my shoulders as the cold began to affect me. I was not used to the chill for Andalusia had always been warm, even in the late evenings. I looked out of the window at the front of the flying vehicle.

The helicopter that carried Loki was flying in front of us at a steady pace. My thoughts wondered to wondering what Loki was thinking at this moment? Why had he suddenly become so defiant. He had always been one for mischief but never had he thought about seriously harming anyone. That I knew of. How had he survived? I was sure he was wondering the same about me.

Without any warning a flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder made me jump. My heart sank, I knew that Thor must be on his way.

Sure enough I saw his red cape fly past us, Mjölnir in front of him. He forced his way into the helicopter and captured Loki. They fell fast towards the ground below us. Then I witnessed the metal man, Stark and the Captain jump after them. I got up and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Do not move from your spot" shouted the SHIELD agent that had escorted me onto the helicopter.

"But I have to help him!" I screamed back at him.

"You will not go anywhere without Director Fury's permission. You have withheld information about you relationship to Loki. Therefore you are classed as a prisoner until you fully inform Director Fury. Is that clear!"

"Crystal" I answered raising my palms, getting ready to strike. He anticipated trouble and raised his gun and pointed it at me. I conceded defeat for now and sat back down.

We landed back at base and I was escorted quickly to see Fury.

"Why did you not mention that you had romantic relations with Loki" Fury questioned me.

I stayed silent and defiant. I saw not reason why I should answer him. Luckily I was spared from further interrogation as Fury was informed that Thor had brought Loki in. Once Fury had left me I hurried quickly to the window. I watched as Loki was escorted past me, surrounded by SHIELD agents. He saw me and winked, I blushed back.

Later on I approached Fury after he'd finished a meeting between Thor, Stark, Captain America and the others. "Let me talk to Loki" I said

"And how do I know you'll not double cross us"

Before I could could answer, I heard my name being called and I was swept off my feet for a moment in a suffocating hug. When my feet was firmly planted back on the floor I realised who it was.

"I thought you also dead" admitted Thor

"I was for a time I think" said I smiling "How goes the Prince?"

"Troubled, thanks to my brother"

I grinned inwardly, Thor would be able to get me in surely.

"Thor, can you get me to Loki, I can talk to him"

"I am not sure Harmonia, Loki is not sound of mind. He may be a danger to you"

"Please Thor" I widened my eyes at him, trying to look adorable. I hated having to stoop to begging.

"Follow me little one" said he.

Thor took me to the door to Loki's cell. "Be careful." He warned me and then left. I opened the heavy door and entered.

Loki was held in a massive brightly lit glass container, there was a control panel on the left that was flashing different coloured lights at me. Loki was lying on a ledge, his eyes closed and his legs crossed over one another.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that Loki God of Mischief was caged like a little bird" I said, drawing closer. Loki's eyes flew open and he slowly got up.

"Harmonia, how is it you survived?"

"When I jumped after you, I fell through a gap in space and landed in a strange world. A world that exists outside the nine realms. I helped the people who lived there but then SHIELD found me. That knew that I had some connection to you and they brought me here."

"I too found a world outside the realms Harmonia. It is not as nice as yours though."

"Loki please, stop this madness and come with me. We can live in peace elsewhere"

"I'm afraid this has gone too far for me to back out now, the Chitauri..."

I put my hand on the glass, rested my head next to it and sighed "If only I could hold you once more"

"Well, I'm sure they haven't protected this cell against your magic. That's if you can still perform"

I cocked my eyebrow at him and strutted over to the door. I concentrated for a moment and then the door slid open. We both stood open mouthed at each other until I broke the silence and ran to him. We collided together our mouths and hands in a frenzy, touching everything we could whilst still clothed.

When we broke for air I said to him breathlessly "Shall I make this a little more private?"

He nodded and I clicked my figures. The lights dimmed and the glassed steamed up so no one could see in or out. Loki grinned down at me and pulled me closer. "I had almost forgotten.."

"Shhh. Stow away that silver tongue, you will need it later" I interrupted him, putting a finger to his lips. He took my finger and bit it gently. I conjured pillows and they floated to the floor.

"This dress is truly beautiful" purred Loki as he slipped it off my shoulders. "The absence of a corset is certainly an improvement"

Suddenly we were both naked laying on the pillows, Loki ran his fingers along my thighs, making me shudder. He found my wet pussy and circled his fingers around the outside, I arched my back, silently pleading for him inside of me. He toyed with me before neither of us could take it any longer and then Loki entered me. I felt a tremendous sense of freedom once more. Nothing mattered, it was just him and me in this moment.

We rode each other until we came together loudly. I was sure the whole of SHIELD heard us but I had not a care in the world.

We lay together for a moment, content and exhausted until I thought of something that I had to tell Loki.

"My darling I have something you need to know"

Loki sat up and looked at me straight in the eyes "go on"

"When I fell from Asgard I was not alone. I was with child. Your child, I lost it on impact. I just thought you'd ought to know" I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Harmonia. If I had know what you had gone through I would have been there"

"Don't worry about it my love. The past is in the past" said I curling my fingers through his hair "We need to focus on now"

"I have a plan. Do not worry my love"


End file.
